


Got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how

by dytabytes



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, hc_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy is being mean again and Mary talks about it to Guy. Guy is understandably unimpressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how

Guy knew that something was wrong the moment Mary slumped through the doors of The Dark Side. It wasn't hard to tell. The girl was out of costume, pouting and sighing and wringing her hands.

"What's the matter, kiddo?"

He plunked a glass of root beer in front of her, then topped that with ice cream and a little umbrella, then raised an eyebrow when she didn't even blink. Cautiously, he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Heyo, earth to Mary. You still with us, space cadet?"

Mary flinched, then looked up, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Mister Guy. I'm listening!"

Hesitantly, she reached for her glass, but didn't drink from it. Instead, she sighed and stirred the straw around, watching the ice cream bob in the soda. Guy sorely wanted to prod her a bit, but he knew from experience that pushing would only make Mary clam up even more. With that in mind, he picked up a glass and started polishing, carefully focussing on the glass, but keeping Mary in his peripheral vision.

After several more sad sighs, Mary took a big slurp of her drink and looked in Guy's direction.

"Mister Guy, am I a bad person?"

Of all the questions in the world she could have asked, this one in particular took Guy by surprise.

"Kid, if you're a bad person, then there ain't no one going to heaven at the end of days."

"Oh." Mary bit her lip, then looked down at her drink again, clinking the ice around once, twice. "It's just that, well... Freddy doesn't seem to think so."

"Freddy?"

It was with a certain care that Guy set down the glass and polishing cloth, care that spoke of an impending explosion of violence. Mary, of course, didn't notice at all, too caught up in her blue mood.

"Yes, Freddy. He's... part of the family." She sighed heavily and twirled a lock of her hair on her finger. "I love him and I know he loves me too, but he doesn't like that I'm working with the Superbuddies or that I'm living with Bea or- or _anything_ I'm doing, really!"

Mary threw her hands up in the air, eyes flashing. "It's like he expects me to sit around the house and do homework and play sing-a-longs and never do anything else even though I'm a Marvel too! I can fight crime just as well as he can. Maybe even better!"

Suddenly she sighed, and flopped onto the bar, all the anger drained out of her by her outburst.

"I just wish he were proud of me instead of mad all the time."

Guy patted Mary's head, then set a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. Some people're dumbasses."

"Mister Guy!"

He smirked in response to her wide-eyed look. "Don't go lecturin' me for language. The way you're talkin' about that kid, I'm pretty sure he's acting like a douchebag, even if he isn't one all the time."

"Well..." Mary looked away. "I wouldn't put it _exactly_ like that. He's only trying to take care of me."

"Yeah, well, he's doing a shitty job of it." Guy snorted and tipped Mary's chin up with a finger, meeting her eyes with a rare spark of solemnity in his eyes. "Now, the way I see it, you got two options. One, you can just lie down and take what he's giving. Don't think you're the kinda girl who'd settle for being a door mat, though, so we're probably gonna go for option two."

"What's that?"

Guy put his hand on the counter to lean in closer, then smirked in a way that sent shivers of foreboding down Mary's spine.

"Two... is that you make sure he knows that what he did ain't right."

After a short pause, Mary bit her lip and stood up, placing her hand over Guy's.

"Tell me more."

==

"Mister Guy? I don't think this is such a good idea!"

Mary squeaked and clung a little closer to Guy, who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not gonna drop you. Although the chances get higher if you keep squirming, kid."

Huffing, Mary and repositioned her bucket where it was clutched to her chest.

"I know you won't _drop_ me, but I'm still going to get in trouble because of this."

"Psh. We're high up and he's not home. Now, you wanna do this or are you gonna chicken out?"

"Oooooh." Mary reached up and whacked Guy lightly upside the head, setting him laughing. "This isn't funny! You're a horrible man!"

"Yeah I am. Ain't it great?"

He laughed again, then dropped a bit, just enough to stop whatever fussing Mary had been about to let loose with.

"Hey, is this it?"

Distracted, Mary looked down. "Um... yes."

"Well then. Do the honours, li'l Miss Mary."

Guy held a hand out with all the ceremony of an awards announcer and after nervous pause, Mary set her jaw, hefted her bucket...

"_You're a big **meanie**, Freddy Freeman!_"

... and whipped a dozen eggs at the roof of Freddy Freeman's house.

Guy, of course, gave her a thumbs up.

"Nice shot, kiddo."

Giggling, Mary nodded. "You were right, Mister Guy. That did help a little."

"Only a little?"

"Well..." Mary dangled her empty bucket from her wrist, looking contemplative. "He's got a big roof."

Guy aimed a sidelong look at Mary. She met it with a sly grin.

"There's a supermarket about a minute thataway. Bet they've got lots more."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is actually based off of something that Laihiriel and I rp'd together a very long while ago, so it has accompanying doodles by her. [Check it out over here!](http://s9.photobucket.com/albums/a74/laihiriel/?action=view&current=maryguytptitans.jpg)


End file.
